


Haunted House - Reddie

by kimbaehyungie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Haunted House, M/M, Reddie, cute flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbaehyungie/pseuds/kimbaehyungie
Summary: Richie and Eddie stumble upon an abandoned farm house. Cuteness ensues.





	Haunted House - Reddie

Richie and Eddie were side by side walking their bikes down the road when they came across an old run down farmhouse.  
"I dare you to go inside." Richie nudged Eddie playfully. 

Eddie looked up at him in disgust.

"In there? With all the black widow spiders and collapsing roof, broken glass and God knows what else? No, I'm good. " Eddie started pushing his bike faster away from the site. 

"C'mon it's still daytime. And I'll be there. I'll take all of the broken glass and black widow bites. You don't have to worry about your fragile skin." Richie parked his bike and walked towards Eddie.

"Shut up Richie." Eddie huffed. "Fine I'll go in, but if I get hurt, I'm suing you."  
"Deal." Richie linked his arm with Eddie's and shouted, "Into the abandoned, possibly haunted, house we go!" 

Eddie was wary of where he was stepping upon entering the barn. 

"These floorboards could cave in at any moment, no one would find us here for days!" Eddie held onto Richie's arm tighter which made Richie flustered.  
"Nothing to worry about my dear Eds, we are here for the sake of exploration! If we could take on a murderous demon clown we can do this." Richie assured him, easing Eddie's worry.

"You're right. I'm just worried about glass and stuff....dirty nails...tetanus..." Eddie trailed off checking his surroundings.  
Richie shook his head. "I can carry you, you weigh like 3 pounds." Richie bent down and motioned to his back. "Get on."

Eddie was surprised he would suggest such a nice thing but he was grateful.  
"Thank you Rich, that's kind of you." Eddie obliged and climbed onto Richie's back. He wrapped his legs around his midsection and held onto his shoulders.

Richie blushed as he grasped and held under Eddie's thighs.  
"See? This is a breeze, you're like a feather." Richie started to walk forward into the kitchen area.

"Gross, I wonder if there's any food left in there." Richie wondered aloud, making Eddie retch.  
"Oh my God, don't say stuff like that." Eddie stopped dry-heaving when he noticed a door. 

"Look, Richie, a door." Eddie pointed to the left at a wooden door, hanging half on it's hinges. 

Richie walked towards the door and Eddie tried to open it. He struggled a bit before it popped all the way off, crashing to the ground.  
Just then, all of the cabinets and windows started rattling. 

"RICHIE WHAT IS THAT? WHY IS THAT HAPPENING?" Eddie was hyperventilating and pulling on Richie's shirt trying to get him to move.  
Richie screamed and ran as fast as he could out of the house with Eddie still attached to his back. 

When they were safely outside, the rattling stopped. They glanced up to see a shadow figure peering out of one of the windows that seemed to disappear once they blinked.

"Holy SHIT. it WAS haunted." Eddie struggled to breath taking several hits off of his inhaler.  
"Eddie I'm sorry, are you okay?" Richie genuinely looked concerned and bent down to hug him.

Eddie returned the hug with tears in his eyes." Yeah but let's just go to the arcade or something next time. My heart will explode if this happens again."  
Richie agreed and walked Eddie home.

Richie waved goodbye and Eddie ran up behind him, grabbing his arm suddenly.

"Eddie what-"

"If I ask my mom, will you stay with me...I'm too scared to sleep alone...but don't tell the others okay.." Eddie hugged Richie's arm tightly.

Richie couldn't say no. "Yeah of course Eds. Anything you want."  
Eddie smiled and pulled him happily to the front door.


End file.
